tiempo perdido
by Hatake Nabiki
Summary: Aunque Sasuke siempre creyo que Sakura iba a estar con él, viendola feliz con Neji se dio cuenta que perdio demasiado tiempo. Espero les guste. Saludos.


**Aquí les traigo otro mas de las ideas de mi musa que acaba de regresar de vacaciones, es un NejiSakuSasu, si lo leen sabrán de que hablo ya que esta medio complicado.**

**Ni Sasuke, ni Sakura, ni Neji me pertenece, no tengo tan buena imaginación, solo me gusta escribir para pasar un buen rato y tratar de entretener.**

**Sin mas preámbulo espero les guste.**

* * *

Tiempo perdido

*

A las afueras de la aldea de la hoja se pueden ver dos chicos conversando, ella, pelo rosa y ojos verdes, inconfundible, él, cabello negro al igual que sus ojos, el viento mece suavemente el cabello de ambos, como queriendo llevarse las palabras dichas por la chica pero para desgracia del chico esto no es posible.

_— ¿Estas seguro que todo esta bien?_— preguntó Sakura al ver como el semblante del chico mostraba, aunque imperceptiblemente para cualquiera que no lo conociera, otra mueca.

___— _Si — respondió el aludido secamente y sin voltear a verla.

___— _bien— dando un suspiro – _solo quería que lo supieras por mi antes_— jugando inconscientemente con el anillo en su anular de la mano izquierda — _mañana haremos el anuncio._

___— _Así que por eso la Hyuuga no salió con le dobe ayer y hoy — recordando como el rubio lo había molestado ya que su novia le había cancelado las citas.

___— _Si— comenzando a balancear un pie — _ella esta organizando todo, ya sabes_— dando un mueca que intento ser una sonrisa — _protocolo._

___— _¿El dobe ya sabe?— preguntó esperanzado en que Naruto le hubiera dicho que era un error lo que iba a hacer.

___— _Supongo — alzando los hombros — _Hinata le ha de haber dicho ya que me entere que hoy en la mañana la persiguió por toda la aldea preguntándole si lo estaba engañando. _

_— Hn _— esbozando una ligera sonrisa al recordar al rubio de rodillas tras la chica — _nada adecuado para el futuro Hokage._

___— _Es verdad— sonriendo al sentir que la tensión inicial se había disipado — _entonces espero verte mañana._

___— _Tengo una misión — volteando el rostro — _no se si podré llegar a tiempo_.

___— _Sasuke– dijo la chica poniendo su mano en uno de los brazos de el — _es importante para mi que estés ahí_— logrando que por fin la viera a los ojos — _Kakashi, Naruto y tu son mi familia_ — viéndolo fijamente.

___— _Así que Kakashi ya lo sabe— sabiendo que el peliplata poco o nada quería al pupilo de Guy.

___— _Sabes que nada se le escapa— recordando que había ido a despertarla a las 5 de la mañana para preguntarle si lo que decía Guy era verdad.

___— _¿Y que te dijo? — preguntó cautelosamente.

___— _Sabes que nunca le agrado mi relación— haciendo una mueca de molestia — pero me dijo que si era lo que me hacía feliz estaba bien.

___— _Hmp— anotando mentalmente el buscar a Kakashi y darle una paliza por traidor.

___— _Me voy— parándose de la roca en la que estaba sentada — _de verdad espero que no faltes _– haciendo un mohín que a Sasuke le recordó su época de gennins.

___— _Esta bien— sabiendo que no se podría negar — _ahí estaré._

___— _Gracias Sasuke-kun– sonriendo ampliamente y abrazándolo para sorpresa del chico.

___— _No hay de que— correspondiendo al abrazo mientras cerraba los ojos y aspiraba el dulce aroma que desprendía la chica.

___— _Nos vemos mañana— separándose el Uchiha — _aún tengo cosas que hacer _—saltando a otra roca para emprender el camino de regreso a la aldea.

___— _Claro— murmuro muy bajo sin quitar la vista de la chica que se alejaba rápidamente sintiendo aún el calor de la chica contra su piel.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

___— _Gracias a todos por estar aquí— dijo Hiashi Hyuuga sin poder ocultar el orgullo que sentía — es _un día muy importante para el clan ya que anunciamos que mi sobrino Neji y próximo líder esta comprometido oficialmente con Haruno Sakura_ — esbozando una pequeña mueca de alegría — _les pido un aplauso para la pareja _— al tiempo que Neji y Sakura bajaban por unas escalerassonrientes y tomados de la mano.

La Hokage se encontraba emocionada al ver a su pupila feliz a lado del chico Hyuuga, junto a Shizune habían sido las primeras en saber del romance por lo que el compromiso les agradaba.

Todos los clanes de Konoha así como de otras aldeas estaban presentes, los miembros del consejo también se encontraban dando su aprobación a la pareja.

Kurenai estaba con el pequeño Azuma acompañada de Shino y de Ino que eran pareja, Shikamaru junto a Temari al igual que Kankuro con TenTen; Kiba, Lee y Choji estaban junto a Gaara mientras que Hinata, como miembro del clan se encontraba a lado de su hermana, todos estaba felices por la pareja, si bien fue una sorpresa cuando comenzaron a salir era obvio para todos que estaban enamorados por lo que la unión les parecía perfecta.

Naruto y Kakashi, aunque no les gustara que Sakura estuviera con Neji estaban felices por ella ya que estaba sonriendo como hacía mucho que no lo hacía por lo que aceptaron que el Hyuuga la hacía feliz.

El único que no mostraba signo de alegría era Sasuke que se encontraba en la parte más alejada del salón observando a la pareja saludar a los invitados, viendo como Sakura se sonrojaba ante cada comentario y como se agarraba de Neji, era extraño, siempre pensó que Sakura iba a estar ahí para él, siempre la siguió viendo como la niña que lo perseguía a todas partes, pero ahora por fin se dio cuenta que ella había avanzado, que ella en verdad lo había olvidado.

No podía decir que la chica no sentía nada por él, pero ya no era amor como antes proclamaba, ahora era lo mismo que sentía por Naruto, cariño de amigos, de hermanos, el problema era que ahora él era el que no la quería de esa forma, poco a poco se había estado enamorando de ella, pero nunca le dijo nada, siempre creyó que ella lo iba esperar.

El problema era que se había tardado mucho y ahora solo le quedaba observar desde lejos como ella era feliz con otro, como ella estaba enamorada de otro y como ahora como esas miradas llenas de amor de sus ojos verdes y sus mas bellas sonrisas no eran para él, todo por que había perdido demasiado tiempo.

* * *

**De verdad espero haya sido de su agrado, ya se que tengo un fic NEJISAKU inconcluso y yo salgo con este pero para el otro no me termina de gustar el capitulo pero espero pronto actualizar, por lo pronto les dejo este.**

**Comentarios buenos o malos son bien recibidos, siempre es bueno saber que les pareció y no olviden que si tengo faltas de ortografía o algo no tiene sentido agradecer me lo informen para corregirlo lo antes posible.**

**Mata ne. **


End file.
